


Happy Birthday, John!

by nothing_happens_to_me



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:47:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2181978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothing_happens_to_me/pseuds/nothing_happens_to_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Geschrieben habe ich diese kleine Geschichte 2012 kurz vor Martin Freemans 41. Geburtstag. Sie spielt aber zu Anfang von A Scandal in Belgravia (auch wenn man davon nicht so viel merkt. Obwohl das sein 38. Geburtstag gewesen sein müsste (laut dem Zeitungsartikel "Hatman & Robin" ist John im August noch 37), lasse ich hier Johns 40. Geburtstag vorkommen.<br/>Sherlock ist bei mir deutlich sozialer als in Many Happy Returns, aber davon konnte ich ja auch nich nichts wissen!)<br/>Übrigens entsprang "Fehlermeldungen von der Festplatte" ursprünglich der Idee hierzu ein Prequel zu schreiben - aber dann wurde es sehr bald sehr viel mehr als nur das und hat inzwischen nicht mehr damit zu tun.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Prolog - 22. Juli

**Author's Note:**

> Geschrieben habe ich diese kleine Geschichte 2012 kurz vor Martin Freemans 41. Geburtstag. Sie spielt aber zu Anfang von A Scandal in Belgravia (auch wenn man davon nicht so viel merkt. Obwohl das sein 38. Geburtstag gewesen sein müsste (laut dem Zeitungsartikel "Hatman & Robin" ist John im August noch 37), lasse ich hier Johns 40. Geburtstag vorkommen.  
> Sherlock ist bei mir deutlich sozialer als in Many Happy Returns, aber davon konnte ich ja auch nich nichts wissen!)  
> Übrigens entsprang "Fehlermeldungen von der Festplatte" ursprünglich der Idee hierzu ein Prequel zu schreiben - aber dann wurde es sehr bald sehr viel mehr als nur das und hat inzwischen nicht mehr damit zu tun.

 

 

  
  
„Hu, hu!“  
„Mrs Hudson?“  
„Sherlock, gut, dass ich Sie mal allein sprechen kann…“  
  
Fantastisch. John ist also gar nicht hier. Da kann ich natürlich lange auf meinen Tee warten!  
  
„Was gibt es denn, Mrs. Hudson?“  
Ich setze mich aufrecht hin und meinen ‚Sie-haben-meine-volle-Aufmerksamkeit’-Blick auf – obwohl natürlich über 90% meines Gehirns mit allem möglichen anderen beschäftigt sind.  
„Wissen Sie, ich habe mich gefragt, ob denn schon etwas für den 8. September geplant ist…“  
„Gibt es etwas, das ich mir vormerken sollte? Sie wissen, sollte es einen interessanten Fall… – nicht gut?“  
  
Was will sie mir mit diesem verärgert-wehleidigen Blick sagen?  
  
„Ach, Sherlock! Es ist Johns Geburtstag! Wie können Sie das nicht einmal wissen?!“  
„Geburtstage werden überbewertet.“  
„Das mag ja sein. Aber die meisten Menschen sehen das anders! Wenn jemand an meinen Geburtstag denkt, zeigt er mir damit, dass ich ihm wichtig bin. Normale Menschen brauchen so etwas. Es tut ihnen gut. – Es würde John gut tun, wenn Sie daran denken. Vor allem, wo er doch Vierzig wird. Ich meine ja, das ist jung – aber heute besteht ja so ein Jugendlichkeitswahn – und schließlich hat er noch vor einem halben Jahr glauben müssen, er sei ein Krüppel…“  
„Mrs. Hudson, was versuchen Sie mir eigentlich zu sagen?“ unterbreche ich ihr Gefasel mit großer Geduld.  
„Dass ich es für nicht ganz ausgeschlossen halte, dass unseren guten Doktor eine kleine Midlife-Crisis plagt.“  
„Schwachsinn!“ schnaube ich. „John ist fit wie ein Turnschuh! Wären seine Beine so lang wie meine, würde er mich womöglich noch abhängen!“  
„Aber mir fallen jede Menge Personen ein, die bloß halb so alt sind – die sich neben Ihnen auch alt fühlen würden. Sherlock! Da wäre eine schöne Geburtstagsparty genau das Richtige!     
Oh, schauen Sie doch nicht so gelangweilt, das ist nicht nett! Sie beide wohnen jetzt ein halbes Jahr zusammen und er hat doch an Ihren Geburtstag auch gedacht!“  
„Diese Geburtstagsfeier war albern und langweilig!“  
„SHERLOCK!!“, begehrt meine ‚Vermieterin-nicht-Haushälterin’ auf und stampft ungehalten mit dem Fuß auf die Dielen. Dabei tut sie sich dabei immer die Hüfte weh – und sie denkt sogar vorher daran! Alles nur wegen dieser lächerlichen Gefühle…!  
  
„So etwas sagt man nicht! Das ist unhöflich!“  
  
Erwartet sie jetzt eine Reaktion...? Offenkundig. Da kann sie warten. Es ist ein Thema, zu dem ich nichts zu sagen habe.  
  
Sie seufzt übertrieben laut. „Also, wenn Sie meine Beratung brauchen, jederzeit...“  
  
Ach, Mrs Consulting Party-Planner, ich wüsste nicht, weshalb ich Sie brauchen sollte…  
  
„Sherlock…?  
  
…Ach, dieser Junge…!“  
  
  
  
  
TBC


	2. Deduktionen - 16. August

 

 

  
Genervt platzierte ich das fünfte Nikotinpflaster auf meinem Arm. Jetzt musste ich sie schon halb vorne auf den Bizeps kleben, weil auf dem Unterarm kein Platz mehr war. Mein Körper begann sich langsam taub anzufühlen, als ich ihn erneut auf dem Sofa ausstreckte; aber ich war der Lösung noch keinen Schritt näher gekommen.  
Mir fehlte noch ein einziger, entscheidender Hinweis. Ich war sicher, dass es nur ein einziger sein musste, aber ich hatte nicht einmal die leiseste Ahnung, wo er fehlte. Dabei hätte ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt längst sämtliche Deduktionen zu diesem kleinen Rätsel fertig ausformuliert in einer kleinen Datei auf meiner Festplatte haben sollen, bereit, sie jederzeit herunter zu rattern, denn schließlich ging es um John.   
John, der seit einem halben Jahr mein Mitbewohner war, mein Kollege, Handyleier und Handlanger, mein Bodyguard und Scharfschütze, mein Stiftanreicher und Teekocher, mein Schmieresteher, mein Consulting Social Therapist, mein Knigge in allen lästigen Alltagssituationen, mein Schutzschild gegen die Anfeindungen von Anderson und Donovan, meine Pufferzone gegen alle Idioten dieser beschränkten Welt, mein Arzt und Ernährungsberater, mein Astronomienachhilfelehrer und Hobbyklatschreporter, mein bester Mann, wenn es darum ging, mir Mycrofts lästige Aufträge vom Hals zu halten und mein stilistisch völlig unbegabter Blogger.   
John, den ich doch sonst lesen konnte, wie ein offenes Buch.  
  
Gestern war er vom Tatort weggerannt. Einfach so, mitten in meinen Deduktionen. Ich hatte es natürlich erst gar nicht gemerkt – erst viel später, als ich feststellte, dass ich die Tür des Taxis selber schließen musste, weil da kein John war, der hinter mir in den Fond geschlüpft wäre. Ich sah noch einmal zum Tatort, der Wasserwiederaufbereitungsanlage, hinüber, ob er da etwa noch stand und vielleicht mit Lestrade redete. Oder versuchte, Anderson oder Donovan zu beschwichtigen, weil ich die mal wieder vor den Kopf gestoßen hatte.   
Aber nein.   
Kein John.  
  
Ich hatte dem Cabbie Schultern zuckend meine Adresse genannt und hatte John am Kamin vorgefunden – mit einem Tumbler in den zitternden Händen – und das mittags um drei!   
Also wirklich, Doktor… – die nächste altkluge Bemerkung zum Thema Rauchen oder zu Nikotin und ich haue dir diesen Whisky verbal um die Ohren!  
  
„John, bist du in Ordnung?“, hatte ich ihn routinemäßig gefragt, denn ich habe längst mitbekommen, dass man das so macht. Die Leute tun das mit den Menschen, die sie häufig um sich haben, um ihnen das Gefühl zu geben, dass sie wichtig genommen werden. Sie haben wohl das Problem, dass es ihnen nicht genügt, wenn sie sich selbst wichtig nehmen, weil sie wohl von sich selbst nicht ausreichend überzeugt sind, vermute ich – und das auch noch zu recht! Jedenfalls soweit es die üblichen Idioten angeht, ich rede natürlich nicht von Mycroft und mir und auch nicht von Jim Moriarty.   
Aber gestern bekam ich keine Reaktion von John.   
Er starrte nur dumpf in sein Glas und schüttete Whisky in sich hinein.  
  
  
Das war der Augenblick, wo ich begann, die Situation zu analysieren – denn mit einem solchen Mitarbeiter konnte ich nichts anfangen.  
  
Letzten Samstag hatte er einen Brief erhalten – ausnahmsweise mal keine Rechnung. Dem Briefpapier nach zu schließen, wohl eine halb offizielle, halb private Einladung zu einem freudigen Anlass im eher kleineren Kreis.  
Ich ahnte, was es war, und ich hatte Recht.  
  
„Die Einladung zu unserem Zehnjährigen!“ hatte er sich gefreut, denn er hatte schon darauf gewartet, dass ein alter Kommilitone in Dublin sich melden würde, wann und wie die Party zum 10. Jahrestag ihres Abschlussexamens steigen sollte.  
Wieder zwei, drei Tage – im September wahrscheinlich – wo er nicht da sein würde, um das Handy aus meiner Innentasche zu fummeln, wenn ich doch grade das Mikroskop scharf stellen musste, wo er fehlen würde, um einem Killer eine SMS zu schreiben und wo ich ohne ihn auskommen musste, wenn ein aufgelöster Klient sich von mir nicht ernst genommen fühlte – übrigens war das zumeist deren einzige korrekte Beobachtung!  
Aber dann hatte ich nichts mehr davon gehört. Es war mir erst später aufgefallen, als ich aus meinem Gedächtnispalast hervorgekommen war und verärgert hatte feststellen müssen, dass ich keinen Platz auf dem Tisch fand, wo ich meinen Laptop hätte hinstellen können, denn John hatte nicht abgeräumt. Aufschnitt und Marmelade standen offen herum. Nicht mal die Milch war in den Kühlschrank gewandert. Sogar der angebissene Toast und der halb leer getrunkene Becher mit dem Äskulapwappen standen noch da.  
Da erinnerte ich mich plötzlich an den Klang seiner Schritte, als er die Treppe zum zweiten Stock hinaufge- ?   
– hinaufgegangen?  
– -getrampelt?   
– -gestolpert war!   
…und dann Würgen und Husten, gedämpft durch zwei Türen, aber durch Kloschüssel und Rohre deutlich hörbar. Diese Audiodatei hatte ich nur unbewusst abgespeichert. Auch dass John später gegangen war.  
Richtig. Er hatte nicht mal gesagt, er brauche frische Luft oder ginge Einkaufen – oder zu Sarah…  
  
…Moment, Sarah…!   
  
Das mit Sarah war im April in die Brüche gegangen. Er hatte es mir gar nicht erzählt, aber ich las es am zweiten Mai in seinem Blog, wo er es am Abend zuvor gepostet hatte. Ich schrieb ihm sogar so einen albernen Kommentar zu seinem Blog. Ich verstehe nicht, was diese öffentlichen Kommentare sollen, wenn sich die Leute doch sonst so anstellen mit ihrer Privatsphäre. Aber nachdem sich schon Bill Murray, Harry und Mike Stamford geäußert hatten, dachte ich, es sei vielleicht angebracht und könne zumindest nicht schaden.     
Also schrieb ich: „Das mit Sarah hast du mir gar nicht erzählt.“  
Und bekam die pampige Antwort, ich hätte ja nicht einmal bemerkt, dass er zwei Wochen in Neuseeland gewesen sei. So ein Schwachsinn! Natürlich wusste ich das. Ich hatte ihm doch selbst geraten, eine Auszeit zu nehmen. Naja…, nachdem mir Mrs Hudson fast eine Woche in den Ohren gelegen hatte, ich solle das tun, weil er auf sie nicht hören würde.   
Und schließlich war John zu nichts mehr zu gebrauchen gewesen. Er war so ziemlich jede Nacht aus Alpträumen hochgeschreckt und hatte geschrieen: „Sherlock, weg hier!“  
Ein paar Mal hatte ich mir die Mühe gemacht, ihn zu wecken, wenn er wieder so etwas murmelte wie: „N’ Abend. Das ist eine Wende, Sherlock, nicht wahr? Ich wette, das hast du nicht kommen sehen…”  
Oder auch schon bei „Ich werde zum Tee und zum Abendessen nicht da sein. Ich gehe zu Sarah. Es ist noch was von dem Risotto im Kühlschrank. Übrigens haben wir keine Milch mehr...”   
Aber das hatte auch nichts daran geändert, dass John tagsüber so erschöpft und fahrig war, dass ich seinen Revolver lieber selbst einsteckte.  
Also hatte ich ihm zugeredet, die Einladung eines alten Kumpels anzunehmen und ihm versichert, dass ich unterdessen nicht an Unterernährung und Schlafmangel krepieren würde. Und nun warf ER MIR vor, dass ich nicht gewusst hätte, dass er in Urlaub gewesen war…!? – …gut…! Ich hatte diesen Umstand auch mal aus dem Gedächtnis verloren und ihm zwei oder drei Mal eine SMS geschrieben, dass er Milch mitbringen oder endlich meine sechs Kaffeebecher abspülen solle, weil keine sauberen mehr übrig waren – oder so... Aber das waren Nebensächlichkeiten...! Konnte John ernsthaft erwarten, dass ich hinter den massiven, mentalen Mauern meines monumentalen Gedächtnispalastes jederzeit über seine genaue Position auf diesem kleinen Globus Bescheid wusste? Also bitte…! Wirklich nicht! Der Beweis, dass ich mir sehr wohl darüber im Klaren war, dass John weg war – und vor allem, wann er zurück kam, war doch der, dass ich eingekauft hatte kurz vor seiner Rückkehr. Ich hatte sogar an ein paar Dosen Bier gedacht – und sie neben den abgetrennten Füßen im Gemüsefach deponiert. Machte mich das etwa nicht zum perfekten Mitbewohner?  
  
  
Aber ich kam vom Thema ab.   
  
Sarah…   
Das hatte einfach nicht funktioniert. Nun, im Nachhinein denke ich, sie ist noch das kleinste Übel gewesen. Und wahrscheinlich noch die Intelligenteste von all seinen Freundinnen. Immerhin hatte sie damals einfach zu einem Stock gegriffen und sich in die Prügelei mit den chinesischen Artisten eingemischt und mich später darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass die ersten zwei Chiffren auf dem Foto doch bereits übersetzt worden waren. Im Straßenbahntunnel – nachdem sie Zielscheibe dieser altertümlichen Schießvorrichtung gewesen war – hatte sie natürlich einen Weinkrampf bekommen und ich brachte mal wieder mein bewährtes beschwichtigendes Getue zum Einsatz, das ich mir mal bei einem Pfarrer abgeschaut habe, den sich Lestrade als Notfallseelsorger in einem besonders schwierigen Fall dazu geholt hatte. Was heißt hier schwierig? Der Fall war furchtbar banal gewesen. Aber Lestrade hatte die Überbringung der Nachricht, dass ein Kind entführt worden sei, so sehr gescheut, dass er sich auf die Ermittlungen nicht hatte konzentrieren können. Wieso sind die Leute immer so überdreht, wenn die Opfer Kinder sind? Kinder sind lästig, laut, unlogisch, machen ständig sich selbst und alles dreckig… Gut, sie haben oft ein paar Eigenschaften, die mir sogar ziemlich sympathisch sind – aber das sind genau solche Eigenheiten, die die Leute an mir angeblich hassen. Zumindest hat Lestrade mal so was behauptet...  
  
Wie auch immer! Das war die Gelegenheit, bei der ich auf diese merkwürdige Masche aufmerksam geworden bin. Was die Leute nur immer haben mit diesem Gemurmel, Gefasel und Getätschel? Es ändert überhaupt nichts an den Tatsachen. Ich finde es widerlich, aber es ist erträglicher als heulende Weiber und schlotternde Kerle, die nicht wissen, wo sie anfangen und aufhören sollen zu erzählen…! …und irgendwie funktioniert es.   
Meistens jedenfalls. Und dann stören sie mich nicht mehr so beim Denken. Das ist das Wichtigste…  
Mrs. Hudson ist eine Ausnahme… das ist eines der wenigen Dinge, die ich nicht verstehe…einer der ganz wenigen Punkte, wo ich nicht richtig funktioniere… Vielleicht der Hauptpunkt, warum ich hier eingezogen bin…? Ich will dran bleiben an diesem Rätsel…  
Aber Mrs Hudson ist in kein Verbrechen verwickelt…das war nur ihr Mann, deshalb ist es vernachlässigbar. Aber es irritiert mich…es ist mir nicht lästig, sie zu umarmen. Sie liebt es. Ich tue ihr den Gefallen und gelegentlich – naja – manchmal… schmeichle ich wiederum ihr einen Gefallen ab. Oh, es ist nicht so, dass sie es nicht merken würde, so dumm ist sie nicht…sie hat das, was die Leute Lebenserfahrung nennen. Sie merkt es sehr wohl, aber sie mag es. Und dann ist es doch in Ordnung, oder? Bei John ist es irgendwie ähnlich. Naja…zumindest war es das…eine Weile…  
  
  
Vorige Woche hatte John sein letztes Date gehabt, …soweit ich wusste, jedenfalls.... Es musste gründlich schief gegangen sein – aber dieses eine Mal, war ich einfach nicht darauf gekommen, woran es gelegen hatte! Aber schließlich war John auch direkt in sein Zimmer gestolpert und hatte es fast drei Tage nicht mehr verlassen. Wie sollte man da eine anständige Beobachtung machen?  
Was war anders gewesen an diesem Date? Hatte es im Vorfeld etwas gegeben, das mir einen Hinweis hätte liefern können? Vielleicht sogar einen Fehler, der klar dazu führen musste, dass John scheitern würde?  
Da musste doch etwas sein! Ich musste zurück in meinen Gedächtnispalast. Es war offenbar etwas, wozu mir noch die passende Suchanfrage, der passende Filter fehlte. Etwas, das abwegig für mich war. Noch viel abwegiger als das, was die normalen Leute sonst so in ihren richtigen Leben taten…  
Ich suchte alles ab…wirklich…naja fast alles…!  
  
  
...Afghanistan…  
...Santa Monica…  
...Mr Ewart von Janus Cars…!  
  
Was war der gemeinsame Nenner...?  
Jetzt...! Jetzt war es fast greifbar...!!  
  
Ouh!   
Oh….natürlich! Offensichtlich…!   
Sonnenbräune…?   
Nein…eben nicht…!   
Solarium!   
Das war’s!  
  
Zu dumm, dass ich jetzt nicht Mrs Hudson an die Mülltonnen scheuchen konnte, um dort nach dem Brief vom Samstag zu suchen.   
Also schön. Anders konnte ich wohl meine Hypothese nicht verifizieren…!  
Ich fand ihn – aber nicht beim Altpapier. Im Restmüll… – das passte nicht zu John! – und dazu eine Herrenbadekappe und eine Badehose. Beides hatte ich noch nie gesehen. Roch noch stark nach Chlor… Aber das waren schon zu viele Hinweise, eigentlich. Warum muss es fast immer zu viele Hinweise geben? Sollte da mal wieder meine Intelligenz beleidigt werden? Selbst Jim hatte diesen Fehler gemacht und das auch noch wiederholt…!  
Um alles noch schlimmer zu machen, war der Brief zerrissen. Ich mag Puzzles nicht wirklich – und meistens sind sie so witzlos. Man benötigt die Vorderseite gar nicht, um herauszufinden, wie die Fetzen zusammen gehören, weil die Form der Teile schon eloquent genug ist.  
Ich setzte also den Brief – die Einladung zum 10-jährigen 2. Examensjubiläum – zusammen und fand meine Vermutung bestätigt.  
Die Feier war als Poolparty geplant. In einem Hallenbad in Dublin, das im Sommer normalerweise nicht geöffnet hatte. Geschlossene Gesellschaft vom 13. auf den 14. September. Gar nicht mal so dumm. Man war immerhin nicht vom Wetter abhängig.  
  
Zufrieden lehnte ich mich zurück, zupfte die zwei ältesten Nikotinpflaster von meinem Arm in der Absicht, den Rausch nach und nach ganz langsam abklingen zu lassen.  
  
Jetzt ergab alles einen Sinn. Die Puzzleteile fielen an die richtigen Stellen, rasteten ein und verschränkten sich zu einem perfekten Bild:  
John hatte vor diesem Date letzte Woche mit wie-auch-immer Miss Boring einige Termine in einem Sonnenstudio gehabt.   
Richtig.   
Ich hatte ihn noch deshalb aufgezogen: Grade er als Mediziner sollte doch um die Gefahren der UV-Strahlen und des malignen Melanoms wissen.   
Naja, …kleine Retourkutsche für seine ewigen Moralpredigten wegen des Nikotins und so…!   
Er hatte mit der Bildung von Vitamin D gekontert und sich nicht weiter dazu geäußert.   
  
Jetzt war es natürlich nur zu offensichtlich: Er hatte sich mit den Sonnenbädern auf ein Date in einem Schwimmbad, vielleicht auch eine Party in einem Privatpool vorbereitet – und im entscheidenden Moment hatte ihn das einfach alles zu sehr an unser mitternächtliches Stelldichein mit Moriarty im Schwimmbad des Bristol South Sport Centre erinnert, so dass er die Flucht ergriffen hatte.   
Und bei der Wasserwiederaufbereitungsanlage hatte es mindestens so sehr nach Chlor gestunken wie in einem Hallenbad…!  
Ha…!  
Ganz klar.   
Es war ja so einfach!   
Langweilig.  
  
  
  
TBC


	3. Eine Falle für den Bösewicht - der Plan

  
  
  
  
FALSCH! FALSCH! FALSCH! FALSCH!  
  
  
Wo ist das hergekommen?  
  
  
„Sherlock! – Wie, zur Hölle, kannst du das denken??!!“  
  
  
Wieso klingt diese Stimme wie John?   
Sie klingt nicht nur so…sie flucht auch genauso…  
  
…und sie hat auch noch recht…!  
  
…nicht gut…!  
  
John geht es nicht gut…gar nicht…er schläft keine Nacht durch…er hat Alpträume, er isst viel weniger als sonst…letzten Samstag hat er das ganze Frühstück postwendend wieder ausgekotzt…  
  
Es ist das Schwimmbad.  
Moriarty.  
Schon wieder...   
Immer noch…!  
  
Ich habe das nicht sehen wollen.   
Ich habe das nicht sehen wollen, weil ich mich selbst nicht daran hatte erinnern wollen –   
aber nun ist alles wieder da:  
  
Ich hatte Moriarty treffen wollen – alleine – um Mitternacht am Pool, wo er seinen allerersten Mord begangen hat, – mein erster Fall, unser allererster Tatort…! Ich hatte diesen Moment genießen wollen: Allein – nur er und ich. Die beiden Genies – ein Duell der Giganten…!  
  
  
Und dann sah ich – JOHN!  
  
In dem Augenblick, als ich diese Erinnerung hervorholte – sie zuließ, begann eine ganze Kaskade von Bildern auf mich einzustürzen – und was schlimmer war – ...von Gefühlen...   
– es ging so schnell, dass ich nicht imstande war, sie herauszufiltern:  
  
  
JOHN!?  
  
  
John ist Moriarty?   
Moriarty ist John? –   
Das ist nicht möglich!   
Aber wie kann er hier sein?   
  
  
  
Es war ein Gefühl, wie wenn man einen Hieb in den Solarplexus bekommt und einem die   
  
LUFT  
  
weg bleibt.  
  
  
  
  
„N’Abend. Das ist eine Wende, nicht wahr, Sherlock?“  
  
„John, was zum Teufel…?“  
  
„Ich wette, das hast du nicht kommen sehen…!“  
  
Nein, das hatte ich wirklich nicht: Der Schrecken war auf einmal wieder so präsent, dass ich ihn körperlich spüren konnte – und zugleich war ich unendlich enttäuscht und verletzt.  
  
Und der Gedanke, dass ich mich an irgendeiner Stelle bei meinen Deduktionen geirrt haben musste, war dabei keineswegs der Schmerzlichste.  
   
Erstaunlich…  
  
  
  
Aber dann war alles doch ganz anders – und doch keineswegs weniger entsetzlich, denn nun zeigte mir John, dass diesmal er es war, der die Semtex-Weste trug und der gezwungen war, die albernen und großspurigen Texte seines Peinigers wider zu geben.  
Den ganzen Abend, seit über sechs Stunden hatte ich darauf gebrannt, Moriarty zu begegnen. Ich war so fasziniert gewesen von seinem Spiel, von seiner Brutalität, seiner kristallklaren Kälte – und davon, dass für ihn Langeweile ähnlich unerträglich sein musste wie für mich.  
  
  
Aber nun stand ich da und sein Gerede ging mir einfach nur auf die Nerven…ich ertappte mich dabei, dass ich noch meine Linke zu Hilfe nahm, weil meine Hand mit Johns Revolver zu zittern begann, dass ich unwillkürlich zu ihm hinüber sah, als plötzlich der rote Punkt einer Laserzielvorrichtung auf seiner Brust erschien. Natürlich hätte mich das nicht ablenken sollen. Denn es änderte rein gar nichts, ob ich dort hin sah oder nicht...     
   
Jim schwadronierte, dass dies alles nur ein klitzekleiner Einblick gewesen sei, in all das, was er in der bösen weiten Welt tat. Ich war darauf eingestiegen, und ich fürchte, ich gab einmal tatsächlich auch „Brillant“ von mir, aber ich sagte nun nicht mehr solche Dinge wie „Elegant“ oder „Etwas Neues!“   
  
Stattdessen entfuhr mir plötzlich der Satz:  
  
„Menschen mussten sterben.“  
  
Einen ganzen Wohnblock hatte Moriarty in die Luft gejagt – und das nur, weil eine alte, blinde Lady begonnen hatte, seine Stimme zu beschreiben.  
  
Ich mag alte Ladies, sie sind effektvoll wie Überwachungskameras –   
naja, oder wie Abhörgeräte…  
  
\- - - -  
  
Ich erlebe alles noch einmal:  
  
John ist ganz bleich…  
...oder ist es nur das bläuliche Licht in dieser verdammte Schwimmhalle?  
  
„Alles in Ordnung?“  
  
Eine blöde Frage!   
Nichts ist in Ordnung! Wieso sage ich so etwas?   
  
Und wieso nickt John überhaupt!?  
  
Ich gebe Jim den Speicherstick und der –   
…wirft ihn ins Becken!  
In diesem Augenblick greift sich John Moriarty von hinten und brüllt:   
„Sherlock, weg hier!“  
  
Es ist so sinnlos!   
Aber als sich Moriarty einfach nur prächtig amüsiert, werde ich maßlos zornig:   
Über John darf er sich nicht lustig machen!   
Das darf nur ich!  
  
…Johns Entsetzen, als er den Laserpunkt auf meiner Stirn sieht…  
…mehr noch, seine Enttäuschung bei der Erkenntnis, dass seine Aktion völlig witzlos gewesen ist – sehe ich wieder klar vor mir...  
  
Und dann wird es völlig absurd, als Moriarty plötzlich zu gehen beschließt.   
  
„Krieg’…Dich…Später…!“ brumme ich.  
  
„Wirst du nihicht!“ flötet Jim tuntig und die Tür fällt ins Schloss.  
  
Mein Blick kehrt zurück zu John und ich erkenne, dass er kurz vor einem Kollaps steht.  
  
Und dann verstehe ich es selbst nicht:   
Ich tue etwas unbeschreiblich Dummes:   
Ich lege den Revolver auf den Boden…!!!   
– und stürze auf John zu.  
  
„…in Ordnung…? Bist du in Ordnung?“  
  
Diese verdammte Sprengstoffweste…! Ich muss ihm den Parka ausziehen, um da ran zu kommen...  
  
„Jaja, mir geht’s gut…alles Bestens…Sherlock…Sherlock…!“  
  
Ich schleudere Beides in die Richtung, in die Moriarty verschwunden ist.  
  
Für wie viele Sekunden habe ich die Waffe aus der Hand gelegt…?   
Strategisch totaler Quatsch!  
Die Weste liegt nun am anderen Ende des Beckens. Was für eine unsinnige Aktion! Ich weiß doch, dass diese Menge Semtex ein ganzes Haus in Schutt und Asche legen kann – da ändern ein paar Yards überhaupt nichts! Wieso habe ich das gemacht? Verwirrt greife ich mir die Waffe, öffne die letzte der vier Türen – die einzige, die bisher noch nicht benutzt worden ist und spähe in einen leeren Flur.  
  
Hinter mir höre ich, wie John keuchend zusammenklappt – ob mit einem Fluch oder mit einer Art Stoßgebet auf den Lippen, ist schwer zu entscheiden. Ich komme zurück… Hypernervös tigere ich am Beckenrand auf und ab, weiß nicht, was ich mit mir anfangen soll, kenne mich selbst nicht wieder. In meinem Kopf überschlagen sich die Gedanken – alles fühlt sich sinnlos an ...wie aufgewirbelter Müll…  
  
„Sherlock, bist du okay?“ fragt John immer noch atemlos.  
  
Nun fange ich auch an, irgendwelche dämlichen Plattitüden von mir zu geben.   
Dabei fühle ich mich nicht wirklich ‚okay’ – nein, ich ticke grade nicht richtig.   
Es ist als hätte ich ein Virus auf meiner Festplatte. Jedenfalls von ‘Bestens’ weit entfernt.  
  
“Die – eh – Sache, die du da gemacht hast – die du da angeboten hast zu tun…das war ….gut…!“ stottere ich. Was für ein wirres Gefasel!?   
Es war nicht ‚gut’. Es war absolut aussichtslos, es war unlogisch, loyal, treu – es war …John…   
‚Es war gut?’ – hatte ich das gesagt, weil John mich immer mit einem leisen, dezenten ‚nicht-gut’ auf jeden Fauxpas hinwies?  
  
  
John,   
von dem ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht einmal wusste, dass Moriarty ihn schon vor über sieben Stunden einkassiert hatte.   
John,   
von dem ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht einmal wusste, dass er eine Gehirnerschütterung hatte und stundenlang bewusstlos gewesen war.  
John,   
von dem ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht einmal wusste, dass er schon eine Minute später zustimmen würde, dass ich uns beide mit Moriarty und seinen Handlangern in die Luft jagen sollte…  
John,   
von dem ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht einmal wusste, dass er in den folgenden Wochen nicht mehr der Mann mit Nerven aus Stahl sein würde, der meine Eigenheiten mit stoischer Geduld ertrug, sondern ein Nervenbündel, ein seelisches Wrack…  
  
  
Ich hatte das nicht sehen wollen, es war mir einfach nur auf die Nerven gegangen, denn dieser seltsame ‚Anti-Showdown’ war eine grässliche Niederlage für mich gewesen, die mit Abstand größte, die beschämendste und vor allem die mir unbegreiflichste Niederlage überhaupt…  
  
Aber nun dämmerte mir, dass ich mich selbst überlistet hatte. Es war wie ein kleines Computerprogramm, das dazu geschrieben worden war, kleine Registrierungsfehler und ähnliches zu beheben, es lief nebenher unbemerkt mit, wie so vieles…  
  
Die Scham über diese Niederlage gegen Moriarty war nicht der eigentliche Grund, warum ich den Gedanken daran verdrängt hatte – oder zumindest nicht der Hauptgrund…  
  
Und diese Erkenntnis war nicht minder erschreckend und peinlich:   
Ich hatte John nicht mehr so erleben wollen!!!   
Nach seinem Urlaub hatte es ja so geschienen, als habe er dieses Trauma überwunden – aber es hatte nur irgendwo in seinem Kopf verborgen gelauert… – letztlich genauso wie in meinem Gedächtnispalast.  
Und nun war es ausgebrochen – wie ein Verbrecher aus einem Gefängnis – und hatte sich auf einen Rachefeldzug begeben… –   
  
Was soll jetzt diese alberne Personifizierung...?!  
  
Ich wusste, ich konnte alle üblen Erinnerungen, alle alten Verletzungen in Schach halten. Sie waren in einem Verließ eingesperrt, und wenn wirklich einmal etwas ausbrach, gelang es mir in kürzester Zeit, den Gedanken, das Gefühl oder die Angst, die ich mir nicht erlaubte, wieder dingfest zu machen.  
  
  
Aber John?    
  
  
Ich griff zum Laptop und begann, Quest Search mit allerlei Suchanfragen zu füttern.  
Ich googlete unter anderem ‚Phobie’, ‚Panikattacke’, ‚Posttraumatische Belastungsstörung’ und ‚Konfrontationstherapie’…  
  
  
Nun, John hatte sich schon selbst mit einem Schwimmbad oder auch nur der Vorstellung davon konfrontiert – und war selbst am Geruch von Chlor kläglich gescheitert.  
  
Andererseits – was wissen diese Psychotherapeuten schon?   
  
  
Ich musste Johns Trauma nur überlisten, ganz so, als wollte ich einen menschlichen Verbrecher in eine Falle locken…  
  
  
TBC


	4. Eine Falle für den Bösewicht - die Ausführung (7. September, 19:30)

  
  
  
  
„John?“  
„Hm?“ John hatte sich gerade in seinen Sessel am Kamin fallen lassen.  
„Ich brauche dich für ein Experiment“, sagte ich harmlos.  
„Oh, Sherlock, bitte – es war ein langer Tag…“, seufzte John.  
„Ich verspreche dir, es hat nichts mit Leichenteilen zu tun. Es wird dir gefallen…  
– Und es geht nur heute…“, setzte ich quengelnd hinzu.  
„Dann hat es wohl was mit Astronomie zu tun?“ vermutete John.  
„Nein.“  
Ich setzte mein liebeswürdigstes Lächeln ein.  
„Also schön. Aber dafür gehst DU das nächste Mal Einkaufen...“  
„Gut.“  
„Wirklich?“ fragte John überrascht zurück.  
„Ja, doch. Taxi wartet. Nimm deine Jacke…“    
  
– Vorsicht…keine Unruhe verbreiten…wieso bin ICH eigentlich nervös…? –  
  
„Können wir es denn nicht wenigstens HIER machen?“  
„Ausgeschlossen. Pass auf: Du bekommst die Augen verbunden und versuchst dich trotzdem zu orientieren, wo wir sind“, erklärte ich und drückte ihm eine Schlafbrille in die Hand.  
John seufzte: „Also eher eine Trainingseinheit im Fach ‚ich werde entführt’…?“  
„So kannst du es auch sehen. Also los.“  
„Was denn – ab hier schon? Lass mich doch erst mal die Treppe runter…“  
„Wenn wir erst fertig sind, wird das einen Sinn ergeben.“ John legte seufzend die Schlafbrille an. Ich stülpte ihm  gleich noch einen Stoffsack über den Kopf und fixierte ihn locker unter seinem Kinn.  
„Sch – , Scheiße, Sherlock! Was soll das werden? Das neuste ‚febreze-Experiment’? Wieso riecht das so penetrant?“  
„Ist das nicht offenkundig?“ fragte ich in erstauntem Tonfall.  
„Ich soll mich nicht an Gerüchen orientieren…“  
„War doch gar nicht so schwer.“  
Die Limousine, in die ich John schob, war kein Taxi – sondern ein Wagen von Mycroft. Ich hatte ihn einweihen müssen, denn eigentlich hätten an diesem und dem folgenden Tag Schwimmmeisterschaften der neunten Klassen in dem Sportzentrum stattfinden sollen – aber nun hatte einer der Schüler anonym einen Amoklauf angedroht. Mycroft hatte das zwar geschmacklos gefunden, aber das war doch nebensächlich, oder? Es musste glaubwürdig klingen und uns ungeladene Gäste vom Hals halten – allein darauf kam es an.  
  
  
„Sherlock…ich geb's auf…! Ich habe keinen Schimmer, wo wir sind… Wer ist unser Fahrer – der kleine Bruder von Jefferson Hope!?“  
„Wir sind gleich da“, brummte ich beschwichtigend.  
„Hoffentlich…ich glaube, ich bin dabei, etwas seekrank zu werden, kann ich – “  
Er griff nach dem Sack...  
„Unter gar keinen Umständen. Nur noch ein paar Minuten.“  
  
  
„Aussteigen, bitte. Wir haben ziemlich genau 5 Yards ebene Steinfliesen vor uns, dann folgen drei flache Aufwärtsstufen…“, erklärte ich.  
„Ich soll weiterhin – ?“  
„Du hast es erfasst, nimm einfach meinen Arm.“  
„…da werden die Leute reden…“  
„Es ist niemand hier.“  
John krallte widerwillig nur zwei, drei Finger in meinen Ärmel. „Bringen wir’s hinter uns…“  
  
\- - -  
  
  
„Sherlock…?“  
  
„Hm?“  
  
„Die Akustik hier drin…! Wo sind wir…!?“  
  
Okay, er weiß es schon…er will es nur noch nicht glauben.  
  
„Sag du’s mir…“, antworte ich ruhig.  
  
John ist stehen geblieben, die Schultern gespannt, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt – er hat meinen Ärmel losgelassen und atmet schwer.  
  
„John. Wo bist du gerade? Du weißt es.“  
Ich frage mich gerade, ob ich ihm den Sack vom Kopf nehmen soll, damit er nun doch das Chlor riechen muss, damit er es nicht mehr leugnen kann…  
  
„…nein…nein…nein…“ John schüttelt murmelnd den Kopf. Plötzlich presst er sich die Hände vor Mund und Nase. Er will um keinen Preis das Chlor riechen – um keinen Preis, wahrhaben, wo er ist – nur noch aufwachen aus diesem Alptraum…  
„Sherlock…! Bitte, bring mich hier raus…!“ höre ich sein gedämpftes Jammern.  
Ich sehe, wie er zittert…noch schlimmer ist sein Keuchen – dieses Keuchen von damals…nachdem Moriarty das erste Mal gegangen war und nachdem ich John in dieser hilflosen und unnützen Geste von der Semtex-Weste „befreit“ hatte...  
Dieses Geräusch lässt mich erschauern…war das damals auch schon so? …habe ich das verdrängt…?  
Was ist das nur…? Mitleid, etwa…?  
  
Aber ich muss jetzt handeln, bevor die ganze Aktion völlig aus dem Ruder läuft. Ich schnappe den Sack in Johns Nacken und stülpe ihn nach vorne über seine Hände, zerre sie von seinem Gesicht und reiße ihm die Schlafbrille herunter…  
Er stöhnt auf, als der Chlorgeruch in seine Nase dringt.  
Dann öffnet er die Augen, sieht sich fassungslos um und stammelt erschüttert: „Sherlock…nein…! …warum tust du mir das an…!“  
Er erkennt den Flur, durch den wir damals das Schwimmbad verlassen haben – hinter der nächsten Stahltür liegt der Pool…  
John ringt nach Atem, seine Augen irren durch den Raum, als fänden sie keinen Ausweg.  
Ich will nicht, dass er zusammenbricht und auf den harten Fliesen aufschlägt, also greife ich nach seinen Schultern.  
  
„Bist du in Ordnung?“  
  
„FASS MICH NICHT AN!!!“  
John schleudert meine Hände von sich…der Zorn gegen mich peitscht ihn auf…wird ihm vielleicht die nötige Kraft geben, das hier durchzustehen.  
Währenddessen stelle ich verblüfft fest, dass auch ich mich zusammenreißen muss. Ich hatte den Gedanken an diesen Flur völlig verdrängt. Und am Vormittag hatte ich mich selbst überlistet – wir hatten wie zufällig einen anderen Zugang gewählt…  
Aber jetzt überfällt auch mich dieses verdammte Gefühlschaos von damals, als wir durch diesen Gang geschlichen waren: Noch unter Schock, noch unsicher, ob wir wirklich mit dem Leben davon kommen würden. Moriarty hatte seine Meinung schon einmal geändert. Erwarteten uns hinter der nächsten Ecke doch noch seine Scharfschützen…?  
  
„John…“  
  
„Du – herzlose – Maschine – mit DEINEN – SCHEIßEXPERIMENTEN!!!“ brüllt er krampfhaft keuchend.  
„John. Du hyperventilierst…“  
„Ach nein, Herr Doktor! WIRKLICH?“ faucht John zurück.  
„John, ER ist nicht hier! Es ist nur ein lächerliches, altes Hallenbad...!“  
„Für dich vielleicht, du Soziopath!!“  
  
Nein, nein, nein, so sollte das nicht laufen…!  
  
Hilflos sehe ich zu, wie John sich an die Wand stützt und dann langsam zu Boden sinkt.  
Jeder Atemzug ist ein mühsames Wimmern...  
Warum ist es auf einmal so schwer, diesen inneren Hebel umzulegen, in diesen albernen Trost-Modus zu schalten – wie damals, als ich Sarah von den Fesseln befreit habe und noch bei so mancher anderen Gelegenheit…?  
  
Mir wird klar, dass das nicht die Zeit ist, diese Frage zu klären:  
Jede Sekunde, in der John durch die Hölle geht, ist eine Sekunde zu viel.  
Ich hocke mich zu ihm – sein Zorn ist erlahmt und er leistet keinen Widerstand mehr...  
Eine Weile streiche ich nur hilflos über seinen Rücken, seine zitternden Atemzüge tun mir fast weh – was absolut keinen Sinn ergibt.  
„Es tut mir Leid, John…ich habe gehofft…ich habe so gehofft, es würde dir helfen… ich meine… also… damit abzuschließen…!“ Ein schwacher Ruck geht durch Johns bebenden Körper.  
„Ist das wahr…?“ flüstert er außer Atem.  
„Es war kein Experiment…keine Trainingseinheit…erst recht kein Streich…bloß eine bescheuerte, misslungene Therapie…!“  
  
Wann bin ich mir das letzte Mal so unbeschreiblich dumm vorgekommen?  
Wann…?  
Genau hier gegen 1:00 am 1. April!  
  
„…Sherlock…!" haucht er kraftlos.  
Als ich spüre, wie Johns Muskeln erschlaffen, greife ich erschrocken nach seiner Schulter, weil ich fürchte, dass er jetzt völlig zusammenbricht…aber nach und nach merke ich, wie er ruhiger wird...  
Ich streiche immer noch über seinen Rücken, lasse ihn nicht los, denn ich habe absolut keine Ahnung, was dann passieren wird…!  
„Du hast dich geirrt“, sagt er schließlich; seine Stimme klingt rau vor Erschöpfung.  
„Ja, tut mir Leid, ich hätte wissen müssen – “  
„Nein,…ich meine, die Therapie – unorthodox, riskant…, mich damit zu überrumpeln, ja…aber – “ Er schaut mich an – noch trübt die Qual seine tiefblauen Augen. „…lass es uns zu Ende bringen, ja?“  
Einerseits bin ich unglaublich erleichtert, diese Entschlossenheit in seiner Stimme zu hören, andererseits bin ich mir längst nicht mehr so sicher, ob das alles wirklich eine so gute Idee war.  
„Bist du sicher? Wird dir das nicht zu viel?“  
„Mit dir bin ich doch noch ganz anderes gewohnt!“ schnauzt er.  
Sein Grinsen ist noch ziemlich schräg und er zieht sich mehr an der Fuß-Desinfektionsdüse hoch – als dass er tatsächlich aufsteht.  
„Kannst du gehen?“, frage ich zweifelnd.  
„Natürlich kann ich gehen.“  
Seine Schritte sind steif und unsicher – ich halte mich direkt hinter ihm, aber er bewegt sich zielstrebig auf die Stahltür zu…  
…legt die Hand auf die Klinke – schöpft noch einmal tief Atem – und drückt sie herunter…  
  
  
TBC


	5. Happy Birthday, John!

 

 

  
  
„ÜBERRASCHUNG!!!“  
  
  
Als John erstarrt, schiebe ich ihn vollends in den Raum.   
Mrs Hudson ist die erste, die sich auf ihn stürzt. Sie trägt einen Pareo über ihrem Badeanzug – dabei braucht sich eine Frau ihres Alters bei einer solchen Figur sicher nicht  zu verstecken...   
„John, mein Lieber, ich hoffe, wir haben Ihren Geschmack getroffen – noch dürfen wir ja nicht gratulieren, so was bringt ja angeblich Unglück…!“  
„Danke, Mrs H.“ ächzt John überwältigt und lässt sich von ihr in den Arm nehmen. Mehr noch...er erwidert die Umarmung dankbar...  
  
Sarah ist die Nächste, sie ist immer noch seine Kollegin, eine gute Freundin – wenn auch eher auf kumpelhafter Basis – ...zu ihr ist er damals unterwegs gewesen  - ...und ich frage mich: Vielleicht hat er ihr später sogar von seinen Ängsten erzählt, weil er damit zu mir nicht kommen konnte…   
Sie umarmt ihn lange…zu lange, wie ich finde…  – aber im Augenblick ist das wohl ganz gut so: Sie hat gemerkt, dass John sich gerade erst von dem Schrecken erholt hat, dass wir ihn hierher geschleift haben...  
  
Molly habe ich auch eingeladen. Sarah meinte, ich solle ihr damit zeigen, dass ich ihr nicht übel nehme, dass sie damals Jim Moriarty einen ersten Kontakt mit mir erleichtert hat. Es ist Unsinn, denn dafür konnte sie nun wirklich nichts. Nicht mal ich hatte damals gemerkt, was mit diesem seltsamen Typen eigentlich genau los war.   
Molly Hooper hat wirklich keine schlechte Figur, aber sie trägt einen schwarzen Badeanzug, der ihr wirklich NICHT steht, denn sie ist bleich wie ein Fischbauch. – Nein, ich werde mich heute zurück halten und das nicht sagen… Das ist Johns Party…  
Sie hat Mrs H. beim Catering unterstützt und sich um die Dekoration für die Halle gekümmert... – okay...kein Kommentar...!  
  
Natürlich stehen auch Bill Murray und Mike Stamford auf der Gästeliste – sie waren bei der Getränkeauswahl behilflich. Letzterer hat sich in einen Bademantel gewickelt und ich gehe jede Wette ein, er wird ihn nicht ausziehen, eher er nicht so voll ist, wie die viel zitierte Strandhaubitze...!  
  
Wir haben uns lange beraten, ob wir Harry einladen sollen, aber dann beschlossen, dass es wirklich zu ko-alkoholisch wäre, sie so einer Expo auszusetzen – am 8. September selbst wird noch ausreichend Zeit sein für Geburtstagsbesuche...  
  
Schließlich drücke ich John ein Glas Sekt in die Hand.  
„Fühlst du dich besser?“ frage ich ihn leise.  
„Ja, Sherlock, danke…so gut wie lange nicht mehr.“  
„Die wirst du noch brauchen“, sage ich und gebe ihm formlos eine Plastiktüte.  
Er späht hinein und grinst kopfschüttelnd.  
„Du hast wieder im Müll spioniert...!“  
Denn natürlich sind es die Badehose und -mütze und die notdürftig restaurierte Einladung nach Dublin…  
  
„Lestrade kann erst später kommen – du solltest also das Büffet jetzt eröffnen“, souffliere ich ihm.  
  
  
Lestrade und Donovan kommen gegen 22:30.   
Ja!   
Ich hätte wetten können, dass sich Anderson nicht hertraut. Bald danach erscheint auch Mycroft – ungebeten natürlich...! – aber schließlich hat er diese Party erst möglich gemacht. Selbstverständlich ist er im Dreiteiler und mit dem Schirm angerückt und begutachtet abschätzig unsere kleine Party.  
„Proletarisch…vulgär…geradezu. Wirklich nicht dein Stil…“  
„Es ist weder deine noch meine Feier, Mycroft“ entgegne ich schnippisch, obwohl ich dem Flitter und Kitsch auch nichts abgewinnen kann.  
Sein Blick schweift durch die Halle: „Hast du es ihm jemals erzählt?“ fragt er anzüglich.  
„Was?“ schmolle ich trotzig – obwohl ich genau weiß, was er meint.   
„Das weißt du genau“, lacht er leise.   
„Heute wirst du hier NICHTS filmen, hörst du?“ drohe ich ihm. „Und was die Aufnahmen von damals anbelangt – du hast doch nicht etwa vor, sie heute vorzuführen?“  
„Sei nicht albern, Sherlock. Peinlich genug, dass diese Angelegenheit in Johns Blog gelandet ist, nicht wahr…?“  
„Aber du hattest vor, ihm die Aufnahmen... – zu schenken?“  
„Aber ja. Als Material für eine Konfrontationstherapie – das hatte ich schon vor, bevor du mich nach dieser ...  – Location gefragt hast…“  
„Überlass sie mir. – Nein, ich weiß, dass du noch ein weiteres Geschenk für ihn hast – also komm mir nicht mit diesem Argument...!“  
Mycroft seufzt: “Also schön…“   
Ich nehme den Speicherstick entgegen. „Von ALLEN Kameras?“ vergewissere ich mich.  
„Von allen. – Also, errätst du, was ich John schenken werde?“  
„Das ist leicht. Deine Preisvorstellungen für ein solches Geschenk lassen sich leicht eingrenzen…   
Hellblaue Oberhemden. Keine Karos und auch keine Streifen. –   
Du möchtest natürlich nicht eine Runde schwimmen? Obwohl es gut für deine Figur wäre…?“ stichele ich.  
„ – ...damit es morgen heißt: Die britische Regierung geht baden…?“ witzelt er. „Ich bleibe nur bis kurz nach Zwölf und bringe dann eure Mrs Hudson nachhause.“  
  
  
  
In diesem Augenblick stürzt sich etwas auf mich wie ein Raubvogel und reißt mich ins Schwimmbecken…  
  
„Sherlock, jetzt bist du fällig…!“  
  
Ich kann grade noch nach Luft schnappen, als er mich nach unten zieht. Aber da lässt er mich auch schon los...!  
  
Ein paar braune Augen blitzen mich schelmisch an.   
Ich bin fassungslos.   
„Lestrade...!?“    
  
„Man kann keine Leute zu einer Poolparty einladen und selbst im Anzug um das Becken spazieren, Sherlock!“  
  
„Gut gemacht, Detective Inspector“, schmunzelt Mycroft amüsiert.  
   
„Wenn du jetzt deinen Anzug gegen eine Badehose vertauschen möchtest, Sherlock? Ich war so frei, etwas mit zu bringen…“  
  
  
Wieder sage ich mir - zähneknirschend - , dass es Johns Feier ist und dass ich mein eigenes Spiel mitspielen muss.  
Der Streich war auch halb so schlimm: Bademantel, Handtuch, Wäsche,..., Socken, Oberhemd, Anzug und Schuhe… Mycroft hatte an alles gedacht.   
Also schwimme ich gehorsam ein paar Runden und absolviere das sinnlose Ritual, in einem Schwimmbecken einen Drink zu schlürfen, ...den Molly mir aufnötigt...  
   
Hm…Wodka…Pfirsisch…-likör…? Verschiedene Zitruskomponenten…Ananas…?  
„Wie nennt man diesen Stoff?“ frage ich bloß höflichkeitshalber.  
  
Molly quietscht errötend: „Sex on the Beach…“  
  
  
  
Rechtzeitig vor Zwölf bin ich wieder aus dem Wasser, einigermaßen trocken und im Bademantel, denn ich will den Zeitplan nicht durcheinander bringen.  Dieses eine Mal soll das Timing stimmen.   
Lestrade übernimmt die Koordination als es auf Mitternacht zugeht. Er sorgt dafür, dass die Musik leiser gestellt wird, organisiert das rechtzeitige Köpfen weiterer Sektflaschen und befüllen der Gläser und alle fallen schließlich in den Countdown ein und brüllen Punkt Zwölf:   
  
„Happy Birthday, John!“  
  
Allgemeines Gratulationsgetue mit erneuten Umarmungen. Schließlich wird mir klar, dass nur noch ich übrig bin...   
John knufft mich in die Seite und murmelt „Nun komm schon her, du Idiot…“ Er umarmt mich kurz.   
„Meinst du nicht, die Leute werden reden?“ ziehe ich ihn auf.  
„Die Leute tun wenig anderes!“ zitiert er mich grinsend.  
Seltsamerweise scheint es aber niemandem besonders aufzufallen – an Geburtstagen ist eben alles anders als normal.  
  
  
John packt seine Geschenke aus und den Vogel schießen Lestrade und Donovan ab – die Grußkarte haben auch Anderson und Dimmock unterschrieben.  
  
„John, damit du es auch weiterhin mit unserem Lieblings-Soziopathen aushältst, haben wir dir einen Notfallkoffer zusammengestellt“, beginnt Lestrade.  
„Da der Freak ja nicht weiß, was er an Ihnen hat, müssen Sie nämlich selbst auf sich acht geben, Doktor!“ platzt Sally vorlaut dazwischen.  
„Dieses unverzichtbare Ausrüstungsstück enthält: Ohrenstöpsel gegen Pistolenschüsse und nächtliches Violinenspiel, eine Schockdecke – die glaube ich keiner weiteren Erklärung bedarf, ein Cluedo-Spiel, – Kommentar überflüssig..., eine elektronische U-Bahn-Fahrkarte, um – “  
„ – um vor dem Freak zu flüchten, wenn er wieder unausstehlich wird!“ kräht Sally. Sie hat sich heute Abend als regelrechtes Sumpfhuhn entpuppt!   
„Notrationen an Nervennahrung – falls unser Genie mal wieder nicht daran denkt, dass sein Kollege hin und wieder etwas essen muss“, erklärte der DI den Vorrat an Müsliriegeln.  
„Und als allerletzte Maßnahme, wenn der Freak völlig unerträglich wird: Eine Flasche Whisky! – Cheerio!“ Damit kippt Sally nach vorne auf den nächsten Liegestuhl und ist endlich still.   
Die Musik wird wieder lauter gedreht. Irgendwer hat da wohl noch CDs mitgebracht, von denen ich nichts wusste. Egal…   
  
Mrs. Hudson kommt auf mich zu…legt demonstrativ die Hände an die Ohren und wir ziehen uns einen Moment in den Flur zurück, wo die Musik nur noch gedämpft zu hören ist.  
„Und…!?“ fragt sie triumphierend.  
„Sie hatten vollkommen recht“, gebe ich zu. Es macht mir nichts aus. Es ist Mrs. Hudson – und es hört uns sowieso keiner...  
„Danke, Mrs Hudson. Sie kommen doch morgen zum Tee?“  
„Aber gerne, mein Junge.“  
Ich öffne die Tür, wo Mycroft schon bereit steht und verabschiede die beiden.  
  
  
Die Tür ist gerade hinter ihnen zugefallen – da durchfährt mich ein jäher Schrecken...!  
Diese Klänge…!   
Der Song, der da gerade anfängt..!   
Das ist es…! – das sind die Bee Gees…!!  
Das ist ‚Stayin’ alive’!!!  
  
Zu spät..., das ist nicht mehr aufzuhalten…!   
  
Meine Augen suchen nach John…    
Wird das jetzt alles zunichte machen…?  
  
Da ist er –   
...da hinten bei Sarah –   
…schaut mich an...  
…schüttelt tadelnd den Kopf und –   
verzieht sein Gesicht zu einem breiten Grinsen...  
  
Schließlich lässt er Sarah stehen und kommt er zu mir.  
„Danke, Sherlock!“ sagt er noch ein Mal und strahlt mich an.  
„Ich bin nur froh, dass es funktioniert hat“, murmele ich verlegen.  
„Allerdings war das hier schon reichlich geschmacklos – ich bin gleich wieder da, Sarah – “  
Er lässt mich zurück mit einem Päckchen – ...mit einer hellbeigen, fast wollweißen Masse, weich wie Knete und in einen Quader gepresst, ...eingeschweißt in transparenten Kunststoff…  
  
Ich öffne die Karte und lese:  
  
  
„Hallo, Johnny-Boy!  
  
Alles Liebe!   
Es ist natürlich kein Plastiksprengstoff,   
sondern bloß Marzipanrohmasse!  
Nichts für ungut!  
  
Grüß Sherly von mir!  
Bis zum nächsten Mal!  
  
Muhaha!  
  
  
  
Xx Jim“  
  
  
\- - -  
  
  
  
Ich stürze nach draußen in den Flur, renne bis auf den Parkplatz…!  
  
Nichts…!  
  
...es war auch eher ein Fluchtreflex…  
ich habe nicht geglaubt, dass ich ihn kriege, dass ich irgendetwas sehen werde...  
  
Ich falle auf eine Bank raufe mir die Haare...  
Meine Beine sind wie Gummi und über meinen Rücken breitet sich kalter Schweiß aus... Meine Hände zittern…  
Ich kann kaum so schnell atmen, wie ich Luft brauche.  
  
Ich presse meine Handflächen gegeneinander und versuche, mich wieder in den Griff zu bekommen...  
  
  
Nein.  
Nein, ich werde es John nicht sagen...!  
  
Er muss nicht wissen, dass das Päckchen wirklich von Moriarty war...  
  
  
  
Als wir am nächsten Vormittag – teilweise rechtschaffen verkatert – die Halle in den Urzustand versetzen, die Schüsseln, Salatbestecke, Tortenplatten und -schaufeln, Dekorationsteile, weiß-ich-was-noch und CDs zu ihren Besitzern zurück finden…  
  
  
…da lasse ich ihn einfach in meiner Tasche verschwinden...,   
den herrenlosen Soundtrack zu ‚Saturday Night Fever’…    
   
  
  
  
  
– Ende – 


End file.
